callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MG4
The Heckler & Koch MG4 is a light machine gun developed and produced by Heckler & Koch. It was chosen to replace the heavier 7.62mm MG3 at the squad support level. It will supplement the MG3 in other roles. It is the standard support machine gun of the Bundeswehr. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Of all the LMGs, the MG4 has the lowest damage per second, the longest reload and the least recoil. Because of this, it is one of the least used LMGs in Multiplayer. It is, however, a very effective weapon. It is the only LMG that is effective full auto even without the Grip. When used with the a Grip, it is essentially a LMG version of the ACR, but with no damage loss over range and the slower handling of an LMG like lower movement speed and longer time to aim down the sights. Even with the ACOG, this weapon can be fired full auto with minimal loss of accuracy, though the shooter must follow the target while holding down the trigger due to the low damage per second. The qualities make the MG4 an average weapon at short and medium range as it will be overpowered by any other weapon with higher damage per second. It excels at longer range battles, where accuracy trumps power. Unfortunately, the MG4's iron sights are slightly off, as rear sight is lowered compared to front sight. Bullets will land at top of thicker part of the sight. This problem is easily solved through the use of any optic besides the iron sights. Most players consider Bling with Grip and Red Dot Sight, Holographic Sight or ACOG the best setup. Switching classes using One Man Army Pro is actually faster than reloading the MG4 without Sleight of Hand with the added benefit of replenishing ammo and equipment. However this can easily be avoided by using the Extended Mags attachment for the weapon; giving the MG4 all 200 rounds in one large magazine. As with most LMGs, the FMJ challenge is not difficult for the average player, but especially the MG4's challenge is easy. File:Mg4 6.png|The MG4 Weapon Attachments *Grip (Marksman I) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight(60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The MG4 is used by US, Russian and terrorist forces in game. It is a rough comparison to the M249. Trivia * The MG4 makes a very similar noise to the M60 with Double Tap from Call of Duty 4. * In multiplayer, if equipped with FMJ, it appears as a "MG4 Explosive Rounds" on the HUD and pick-up logo. However, the FMJ effect will be the same. * The MG4 replaced the M60 as a way of modernizing the arsenal of the game. * The MG4 also has nearly the same sights as the M240. * The MG4 is the only LMG in Modern Warfare 2 that uses a cloth ammo pouch. * The picture that shows at the bottom of the screen when someone kills a person with this weapon, it shows a built in reflex sight, instead of the ironsights included in the game. Category:Machine Guns Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:German Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Belt-fed Category:Multiplayer